In your Chokehold
by Cryzzel
Summary: How does it feel to have your ditzy blonde, but intrinsically intelligent best friend catching you in his chokehold, and never letting go? Kyouya’s perspective on the situation, how’s he’s suffocating in Tamaki’s chokehold.[TamaKyou]


_**In Your Chokehold**_

**Pairing:** The epitome of love Tamaki & Kyouya.

**Warning:** Kyouya's POV might change how you think about Tamaki. Also, I dislike ooc-ing, but hope to goodness I have not Ooc-ed Kyouya of all people. Then again this is POV's something we cant see.

**Disclaimer:** If I did own them, Tamaki and Kyouya would be married by the third episode, however this is not so, it belongs to Hatori Bisco…awesome.

**Summary:** How does it feel to have your ditzy blonde, but intrinsically intelligent best friend catching you in his chokehold, and never letting go? Kyouya's perspective on the situation, how's he's suffocating in Tamaki's chokehold.

**Notes:** This is probably for everyone who feels like Kyouya does, and who adores him a lot too! And to my darling Pper queen mommiDani. Thanks to my beta, Hilly!  
Also I might write Tamaki's POV too, but it depends, tell me what you think!  
I thoroughly enjoyed writing this, I hope you all have fun reading it and get on the same wavelength.

In Kyouya's point of view.

You've caught me since day one, since you extended out your hand to me with that sinfully beautiful contagious smile. You've caught me in your chokehold.

Trying to evade this feelings you slapped on me was useless because you keep on coming back, annoying me, humoring me, accompanying me, finding your way to my heart. You asphyxiate me everyday with every essence of yourself 'til I can't breathe anymore.

You've caught me in your chokehold, and you won't let me go.

So as years go by, I never deny you anything you want. Chocolate from the Swiss Alps? The very best. A forest in the third music room? Of course, the Amazon if you like. A horse from France? Only the most excellent breed. I calculate all the data in my laptop, in my book, mostly for my own intelligence, but partly to accommodate your host club needs. I don't deny you anything you want, and I know you know why.

I've suffocated in your intoxicating nature every day. Watching you closely, when you carefully exert your beautiful self to host other girls, oh how I hate every one of them you've paid attention to, how I've hated their starry eyes and giggles, but how I love the way you handle them.

I hate them, not you.

I never liked the host club idea you proposed to me when we were in junior high, but your enthusiasm for it… how could I miss out on something you happily want to establish? I knew it would turn out this way. How the women would flock all over you because of your charisma, charm, and beauty.

I hate it, I hate them, and I hate the situation you put me in.

I choke, every day, watching you repeat the same patterns all over again.

Doing what you do in front of me, as if to make me suffocate even more. It doesn't matter what I think, when you have the under control, why do you ask me permission for things when you know I always give into you.

I break so easily when it comes to you. You know that, Tamaki Suou, and you purposely do it to make sure I'm still devoted to you.

How can I not?

With your contagious laughter, the way you strut, the way you handle people- empathizing everything, and portraying yourself like a cheeky naïve deity while at the same time having an intelligence higher than the others… you're perfect. Perfect for everyone… perfect for ME.

I know when your eyes set on me, I know they follow my every move, you make me so conscious of myself, I check myself twice for you. No one knows that, but I think you do.

I take pride in knowing I attract your attention more than any other person in the room, especially Haruhi. Fujioka Haruhi, how perplexed I was when you first took a liking to her. It wasn't hard masking my actions and feelings towards her, but I burn inside. I wanted to do so many things I know I wouldn't do to a girl like her, because she's innocent, and surprisingly I like her. It's you causing the problems, you running after her, acting all fatherly, bewildering everyone into thinking you actually did like her.

You just like the nature of the game. You're a player.

However, I wouldn't let you, I wouldn't let you like her for real, but I needn't worry though, because you truly did like Haruhi as your daughter, which made my heart lighter than it was before. I was glad that I was still first in your heart, the mommy who stands beside daddy everyday to make him happy and fulfill his needs… So, even if I hate the people who strive to acquire your attention, I smirk at them, enlightened by the fact that you only see me.

But you still win, because what ever you do, will it hurt or make me happy, I still want you, need you, love you. I always will.

I'm stuck, stuck in your chokehold, and I can't get out. I don't want to…

Now that, I hate you for.


End file.
